The Melancholy Of Christmas Carols
by Jamie38459
Summary: Kyon doesn't care for Christmas anymore? Unforgivable! Luckily, a group of very special 'friends' are there to help him see the ways of what the holiday is really about...
1. Chapter 1

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 1)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

It was just another boring day at high school for Kyon. As he walked out towards the halls and saw people decorating the schools with ribbons, wreaths, and even Christmas lights, talking about how much fun it'll be this year.

_'__Gah, I can't believe this...' _He thought to himself as he saw the disgusting display. _'We're not even out of November yet and already we're doing this crap.'_ He walked around some more while seeing more of the décor; it was almost making him sick to his stomach._ 'Can't we just wait until December comes around? I know this month is almost over but jeez...' _

He decides to go out the school and head home for the day, but then gets stopped by his two buddies, Taniguichi and Kanikuda, who were just about done with whatever they were doing beforehand.

"Yo, Kyon, how ya doing?" Kunikida greeted him by patting him on the back smiling.

"Hey, have you seen any girls trying on those Christmas clothes yet?" Taniguichi asked. "I took a peek at them while they weren't looking and they look so cute!"

"I hear they're going to be doing some Christmas donations and sell some Christmas cookies with those on..."

"Yeah, we should totally go and greet them when it opens up and we have the chance."

"Eh, that does sound nice, but I'm not that interested..." Kyon brushes it off and walks past them.

"What do you mean you're not that interested?" Taniguichi seemed shocked by the response. "Do you realize what's at stake man!?"

"Your dignity, your will to live, your brains, or the fact that you don't even try anymore...?"

"Ha, real funny smart ass."

"Okay then, I'll be going then..."

"Hey wait," Kunikida said. "What about that letter you got earlier today?"

Kyon stopped on his tracks. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" He opened up his bag and took out the letter he had been given to earlier. He remembered in class that a certain 'friend' of his hadn't been acting right lately and even slipped a note on his desk during the end of class. It had said: 'meet me in the clubroom for an important meeting or else'. Yeah, like he wasn't going to go there anyway.

"So, what are you going to do about it then?"

"Well, I guess I have no choice, I'll have to follow the letter or else I'll get my ass handed to me." He places his paper back in the bag and picks it up. "Later." He walks off and proceeds to another hallway.

Taniguichi crossed his arms as he saw him leave. "Well what was that all about?"

"Beats me," Kunikida shrugged. "He's just being his usual self I guess..."

"But where's his holiday spirit?"

"I don't know man, I just don't know..."

.-.-.-.

As Kyon walks down a crooked hallway, he came across Itsuki Koizumi standing next to one of the doors [that coincidentally lead to the room he was supposed to go in].

Itsuki noticed him and smiled warmly. "Hey Kyon, how's it going?"

"Going the same as always..." He sighed in response. "So, how about you?"

"Going the same as always..."

"What are you even doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the club?"

"I was just about to go in actually, care to walk in together?"

_'Yeah that so does not sound creepy in the slightest.' _"Okay whatever, got nothing better to do anyway... besides going home and sleeping that is."

"That's the spirit!" Itsuki opens the door and lets Kyon go in first. Then he enters and closes the door behind him.

.-.-.-.

Once the two got inside the club room, the very first thing they notice is Mikuru Asahina trying on a Christmas dress and screaming when she sees them (don't be alarmed, she's already wearing the outfit). "W-what are you doing here so e-early!?"

"What the- why- when- how- who-" Kyon was speechless.

"Actually we came here a bit later than usual." Itsuki calmly replied. "I had to turn in some papers down in the office and I'm sure Kyon was busy with something too..."

"B-but Miss Asahina-san, what made you dress up like that? Does it even look comfortable?"

"U-um, not really..." Mikuru whimpered.

"Well personally I think it looks great on you Mikuru!" A certain brown haired chick pops up from behind her to compliment on the design. "Though if it doesn't feel comfortable then that could be a problem to walk around and flirt with the guys- I mean get more people to _join/help_ our club." She takes out a rack filled with Christmas clothes. "Oh well, let's try on the next—" She turned and noticed Kyon and Itsuki have arrived. "Oh, hi there."

_'This explains a lot. Of course the culprit behind this has to be from our leader: Miss Haruhi Suzumiya.' _"What are you doing to Miss Asahina?"

"I'm just using her to test out some of these clothes, don't they look stunning? I borrowed them from the clubs across the halls..."

"More like stole or bribed them like you did with the computer?"

"Hey, none of that would have happened if they had just cooperated with us in the first place..."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"We're just getting ready for the Christmas party, since last years pot party was such a hit, I figured we might as well do another one for old time's sake! Especially since we don't have much time on our club for long..."

"But we're not even in December yet and you're doing this too...?"

"Hey, it's never too early to do stuff like this and besides, we won't have to worry about it later on if we do so early... right Yuki Nagato?" Haruhi asked Yuki from across the room, who was sitting on her chair and was reading a book related to Christmas.

"Yeah." She looked over and said stoically before going back to reading.

"You see? So Mikuru and I will be trying on clothes and will be passing around the Christmas snacks, Yuki and Itsuki are in charge of entertainment, singing, dancing, whatever, and you can just... I dunno decorate the place I guess."

"Sounds good." Itsuki replied.

"Uh, no thanks." Kyon said.

"What did you just say?" Haruhi asked.

"I said no, I think I would prefer if we did it on some other time like maybe in December or something. And besides, me doing the décor all by myself is hard work... that I'm getting a little tired of seeing all this... it's giving me a headache."

"Are you saying that you're getting tired of Christmas all together?" Mikuru gasped.

"Well, ugh, I guess I am, sorry I just need some time by myself, if you'll excuse me." Kyon got up and walked out of the door, leaving everyone else in complete silence.

"Shocking." Yuki said while reading her book nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 2)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_'__Why are they so angry? I don't understand, it was totally understandable, wasn't it? I mean I should have a right and an opinion to judge!' _Kyon was walking out of the school and started to head on home. He sighed heavily as he straightened his coat and scarf to prevent him from getting cold. It was that time, soon it'll be winter, and it'll be colder than ever.

He noticed his tummy was growling, indicating that he was hungry, so he went to the market to get something to eat. He also figured that since he here, he might as well get something for his little sister too. As Kyon was looking for some snacks, he also came across (what a surprise) more Christmas decorations around the blocks. He groaned and shook his head in agony; he was getting sick of seeing all of this so early on. Maybe he could find something non Christmas related somewhere to get his mind off of things... if only he were that lucky.

"Hello there young man," A guy was calling out to him from afar. "Care to buy some delicious fruit cakes?"

"Uh, me? No thanks, I don't eat... that."

"But I'm telling you they're very good! It's not like those cakes on the TV shows I swear!"

"Um, ok, I'm actually looking for some food that isn't Christmas related... think you can tell me where to find some?"

"Sorry sir, but there isn't any right now, we're all on the holiday traditions you know!"

_'__Seriously?' _"How much for the cake?"

"Just a hundred yen a piece, why?"

"..."

.-.-.-.

Kyon comes home hours later to find his sister was in the lounge watching some television along with their cat. "I'm back..." He mutters while taking his shoes off. He walks over with the bags and places them down on a table to sit next to her.

"Oh, welcome back big bro..." She greeted him without looking away from the TV.

"I got you some snacks; they're right beside the table."

"Ah, thanks, I'll have some after I'm done watching this show."

"So, what are you watching anyway?"

"Some crappy Christmas special..."

"Christ, you too!?"

"Look, there's nothing else on TV, ok?"

"Ugh, why is it everywhere I go there's always some holidays hijinks around me?"

She turned to face him this time. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a Christmas festival in my school, the club leader wants me to prepare the damn party and puts me in charge of decorating, I get greeted by Christmas lights at the market, I was forced to buy fruit cakes cause I was hungry and there was nothing else there and I didn't want to keep walking and searching just to get some freaking food in my belly, some ladies dressed as Santa ask for money in donation boxes, and I got squeezed to death by a bunch of weird Santa kigurumis! GAH I AM SO SICK OF THIS!"

"...wow. Um, guess I shouldn't tell you about the phone call then..."

"Huh, what phone call?"

"Ya know, a friend of yours was calling you about something important and he or she wanted you to reply..."

"And how do you know about this?"

"I just checked not too long ago..."

Kyon sighed; he went over to pick up his phone and decided to call the friend back. When he got to it, he noticed it was from Itsuki, and he sent him a text message.

"Hi, can we talk? Meet me at the school rooftop after class, ok?" The message said.

Kyon sighed; he went over to pick up his phone and decided to call the friend back. When he got to it, he noticed it was from Itsuki, and he sent him a text message.

"Hi, can we talk? Meet me at the school rooftop after class, ok?" The message said.

"Oh great..." Kyon sighed again.

"So, are you going to reply or call back?" The sister asked him.

"Well, I guess I have no choice..." He shrugged.

.-.-.-.

The next day, Kyon comes to school late, as he has to deal with cleaning up the classroom as punishment (don't ask why, it's not even worth questioning). He mops the floor for a few seconds before eventually leaving the mop to where it was before and headed out. There, he happened to come across Kunikida who seemed to have waited for him.

"Uh, where's—" Kyon started off, but he got interrupted by a finger.

"Not here, no time to bring that up though, Itsuki is waiting for you up on the roof. You should hurry there..." He replied so casually.

"But wait, how—"

"He bribed me with this Christmas cookie."

"Really?"

"It's a delicious cookie, oh and some snapshots of that Christmas party where—"

"What?"

"Nothing, you should get going now, later!" Kunikida runs off.

_'__Well what was that all about? Oh well, can't avoid it for much longer now, can I? I'll just go see what he wants...'_

_.-.-.-._

Kyon makes his way up to the school roof to see that of course, Itsuki was standing there waiting for him. He noticed and smiled. "You came."

"Yeah, but only cause a 'friend' of mine reminded me to." Kyon said coldly. "And what's this about last year's Christmas Party I've heard?"

"Kyon, we need to talk."

"Yeah, no shi—"

"It's about Haruhi, and Christmas, and Yesterday."

"Oh, this again. Alright, what is it you want to tell me?"

"You've upset her greatly; don't you remember that if she doesn't get her way the world as we know it will collapse? She is god after all and it is our duty to make sure that does not happen."

"Oh crap, I actually forgot about that..."

"I will give you one last chance to reform and go apologize. Please it's for the greater good."

"You mean _I_ have to say sorry for not obeying her command? BS I'm tired of taking her orders, why does everything have to go her way, why does she have to be a god?"

"You're acting up again... was it because of the Santa kigurumis?"

"And why do you guys have to keep going under her wing!?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"Ugh, I'm having another bad day, aren't I? Whatever, I'm going home early; don't wait up for me or follow me or else..." Kyon turned and walked out from him.

Itsuki could only stare and watch. He sighed sadly. "I wanted to make this easy for you Kyon, but I guess now that means you leave no other choice."

.-.-.-.

"I'm... home..." Kyon finally makes it home in one peace thankfully as he checks at the clock above the kitchen wall. It was getting late, so Kyon decided to sleep early for the night and heads off to his bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a Saturday anyway, so it wouldn't matter much.

He brushes his teeth, puts on his pajamas, showers, and then gets a bite to eat before plopping on the bed sheets. It was a rough day and now he can get rid of those bad things in his head and worry about them again only for the weekend. Just then, he hears something break from across his room. He gets up and tries to inspect but is too lazy to do so.

"Kyon...?" Someone called out to him.

"Sis if that's you then knock it off!" He yells at the door.

Someone walks up to room and continues to call out his name. And then the door opens... and it's his sister looking terrified. "Big bro, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?"

"Oh, it _was_ you, and the answer is no. Didn't you say that you could sleep perfectly fine now?"

"I did, but I have a feeling that someone is I here and now I'm scared..."

"Uh-huh. Alright fine, I'll let you sleep next to my bed, you brought your sleeping bag right?"

"Yeah." She closes the door and sets up the sleeping bag so that they could rest up for the night. "I don't do anything mean to you in your sleep I promise."

"Uh, okay then."

Time passes by as the fall fast asleep, when suddenly another noise was heard from across the room. Kyon gets up in a flash and checks on his little sister, who also wakes up in terror. "What was that?"

"You mean it wasn't you?"

"No, do you think...?"

"Eh, it was probably the cat."

"But can our cat open doors?"

"What?" He turns to see the door was slowly opening as the voice was getting louder and louder.

They cuddle each other in fear, wondering who could be at the door. "C-could it be a robber?"

"I-I-I'm not sure..."

"I'm scared." The little sister shuts her eyes.

And then the door opens...


	3. Chapter 3

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 3)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_Time passes by as the two fall fast asleep, when suddenly another noise was heard from across the room. Kyon gets up in a flash and checks on his little sister, who also wakes up in terror. "What was that?"_

_"__You mean it wasn't you?"_

_"__No, do you think...?"_

_"__Eh, it was probably the cat."_

_"__But can our cat open doors?"_

_"__What?" He turns to see the door was slowly opening as the voice was getting louder and louder. _

_They cuddle each other in fear, wondering who could be at the door. "C-could it be a robber?"_

_"__I-I-I'm not sure..." _

_"__I'm scared." The little sister shuts her eyes._

_And then the door opens..._

Turns out it was their pet cat, which for some reason is now able to open door handles with its cunning jumps and paw techniques.

"Ah, so it was the cat," Kyon sighed in relief.

"That's so cool; I wonder why it could do that now..." The sister added.

"Eh, who knows and who cares." Kyon pushes his sister off the bed and into the futon as he gets up, walks over, and checks on what it wants at this time of day. "Alright kitty, this better be good.

He starts to meow and leaves the room, he turns insisting that he follows. "Meow."

"Why do you want me to go over there? Do you want to go outside?" Kyon asked rather impatiently. Then the doorbell rings as the cat meows again. "Huh, now who the hell could be here at this time of night?"

.-.-.-.

He walks over to see who is over on the other side. "I swear if that's Taniguichi at the door pranking me I will beat the ever loving crap out of him!" He goes over to open the door and surprisingly see Mikuru standing there as soon as he opens it.

"Oh! Uh... did I come at a bad time?"

"Um, not at all Miss Asahina-san!"

"My brother is lying!" His sister called out from afar.

"Be quiet!" He whisper-yells back at her. He turned back to Mikuru to politely ask: "So anyways, what are you doing here at this time? It's almost one o' clock."

"I know... but I came here with a message. You are going to be haunted- er, visited by three ghosts, each of them will come at one, two, and three o' clock respectively."

"Wait, what? Is this for real?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"How do you know about this?"

"That's classified."

"Uh, ok then, who told you this though?"

"That's also classified."

"Can I at least get told WHY this is happening to me so early in the morning?"

"Classified, I better get going before it's too late."

"No wait, don't you want to stay in or- how about I- are you sure you'll manage on your own!?"

"Don't have time to answer, good luck Kyon, sorry for bothering you!"

"Asahina-san..."

"Big bro, who were you talking to?" His little sister asked him from the room away still.

"Um, just a friend, that's all." He closed the door and headed back to his room to nap again.

.-.-.-.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Shut up or I'll kick you out of the room..."

"Okay!"

Time continues to pass on by as they snoozed the night away, which is until the clock reached one o' clock.

Kyon places the pillow on top of his head in annoyance. "Cat please be quiet, I'm trying to freaking sleep!"

"Be nice to kitty, he has a name you know." The sister muttered with a pillow on her head also.

"Oh yeah, and like you aren't annoyed?" The cat continues to meow. "What could he possibly want?"

"Maybe he senses someone else's presence in the distance?"

"Oh now that's just stupid, why and how is that even possible!?"

"Then... what's up with that shadow coming through our door?"

"Wait WHAT?" Kyon soon got up and saw a familiar figure fly through the door with ease... as if it were some kind of ghost. The ghost-like figure had a nice body, long flowing orange hair, and some soft red lips. Kyon's eyes widened. "M-Mikuru?"

"Hello there, Kyon, long time no see." The woman said calmly with a smile.

"Wow, she looks really pretty, and not to mention she looks like your not proclaimed girlfriend!" The sister added.

Kyon turns to her angrily. "That's because she is not—"

"Actually, I am that Mikuru Asahina, pleasure to meet you again Kyon's sister." She greeted politely.

"Wow, how come she knows my name?" Kyon's sister asked.

"I just do, I've known you thanks to your brother."

"Alright, that's nice; anyway, what do you want?" Kyon asked rather impatiently.

"Oh right, I had almost forgotten... I am the ghost of Christmas Past, and I came here to help you get back in your Christmas spirit again."

"What, but why? It's not even close to Christmas yet! Okay, so we are technically almost in the same month but still I don't see how this is important."

"It's for the greater good that I bring you back into your normal self, you are getting too depressed and as such are losing focus on what's really important! Due to classified information, I [along with classified info] need to help you get over your Christmas hates and fears."

"B-but... I'm not afraid... and I don't hate Christmas."

"You're not being honest with yourself, come, let us begin our journey, or quest how you say, to getting you into it again." Mikuru walks over to the bed and sits down. She places Kyon's head onto her lap and tells him to close his eyes.

She turned to his sister and suggested that she do the same or else her memory of tonight will be swiped away. The sister agrees politely and quickly (thought a bit too unrealistically) as she falls onto her lap and shuts her eyes.

And that was when, the real magic had begun...

...

...

...not in that way you sickos!


	4. Chapter 4

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 4)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_'__Argh, when can I open my eyes? I'm nervous on what she's going to do to me...' _Kyon and his sister thought as they were still lying down on 'Mikuru's' lap.

"Okay you guys, you can all open your eyes now." 'Mikuru' whispered to them softly.

As the two open their eyes and get off her lap (Kyon still embarrassed as always, much to the confusion of his sister) as they look around and find that the house they were in looked a bit older than it was when they first showed up in.

"What the heck, are we even in the same house?" The sister asked. "This place looks a lot... different than when we moved in."

"We should... probably check and see if we aren't breaking in." Kyon advised.

As they walk over to the living room they see two small children decorating the tree. "Look at this pretty tree big bro..." The girl said.

"Yeah, I know, I wonder if Santa will give us some presents this year." The boy replied happily.

"I think so; we haven't done anything wrong really!"

"Mm hmm, now if only our parents were here, then this would be the perfect Christmas..."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Aw, that's so sad." Kyon's sister whispered. "I wonder what happened to them..."

"Me too, I also wonder who they are, and what they're doing in our house..." Kyon whispered back.

"Well, why don't we go further to the past and find out?" Mikuru suggested.

"Wait, really? You can do that?" Kyon's sister said shockingly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that I'm... like that."

"Awesome, you're like the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"That's right, now come on, we don't have much time!"

.-.-.-.

They go back into their bedroom and travel once more... and now end up outside in the snow. It was cloudy out and the buildings looked a lot different from before. "I was wondering when we would get out of that trance." The sister muttered to herself.

"Whoa, where the hells are we?" Kyon asked confusingly.

"Yeah and how did we get out here, did you drag us in our sleep or did you knock us out and _then_ drag us out to our backyard?"

"Sis, don't assume such stuff like that..."

"By the way, who are you? Aren't you that same girl that showed up earlier today?"

The older Mikuru and smiled and winked to her. "All of that will be answered in time my dear~"

"But why not tell me now?"

"That's classified."

Just then, the two heard some noises nearby. "Hey big bro, wait for me!" A smaller girl ran towards her older brother who was carrying some bread and juice in a bag while walking in the snow.

"Sister, don't run off without me or you'll fall behind!" He replied. "Why do we even have to carry all these anyways?"

"I don't knowMaybe it's because they trust you to take it and no one else, and besides who will take care of the others while gone?"

"That don't make much sense sis, but I'll take your word for it I guess."

"Whoa hey, it's those same two kids we saw back in the house!" Kyon sis pointed out. "But why are they out here in the snow are they following us?"

"Sis, were you not paying attention to what they just said?" Kyon gruntled.

"Why don't we follow them and see where it'll take us?" Future Mikuru suggested.

.-.-.-.

The two agree and since there is nothing else to do at the moment, they follow the kids and end up seeing an old building face to face. They run over to take a peek inside through the windows and see the kids bring in the goodies in front of some other kids and adults. The little ones cheer weakly and the adults passed them around to everyone, with the two from earlier getting the last bits.

"Wow, um, no offense but what does this have to do with me and my supposed 'hatred' for Christmas?" Kyon turned to Mikuru looking confused.

"Keep listening." She responded quietly.

As time went by, Kyon and his sister come across the two kids playing games with the others as the adults call them to hurry and get in line, to which they happily oblige. They then get picked up one by one with specific grown-ups and leave the building.

When it came down to the two kids from before, they nervously walk over and politely introduce themselves. "H-hi there, my name is Kyon, some people call me John Smith though, and I have no idea why. And this here is my sister, she lost her birth certificate when she was little and it was during the time when we got separated from our... parents; she's understandably shy. Please, take care of us!"

"Wait... so those two kids from earlier... _is us?_" Kyon gasped. "But... why? How? I don't remember being called John Smith at all except for the time when..." His voice faded before he finished his sentence.

"Big bro, I'm confused, how come we have parents here but not before? I don't seem to remember anything of this."

He gasps again as his eyes widened while seeing them leave. "I do."

"Huh?"

"Weeks after we reunited, they went to get Christmas supplies, and for some reason they never returned or came back home. We got increasingly worried, and then I got angry that they apparently left us, and then I found out about the car crash on TV. We understandably could not believe the results, and we had no idea where the orphanage was again after that..."

"Um, actually according to classified info you apparently were there when this happened but had lost parts of your memory of them, that's what I heard so I wouldn't know for sure." Future Mikuru said sadly.

"I... I don't want to hear any more of this... can we go back big bro?" The sister cried.

"Yeah, I want to go back too." Kyon replied smiling sadly.

"As you wish." Mikuru whispered. She took them to a random location where she could transport them back to their present time to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 5)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_"__Big bro, I'm confused, how come we have parents here but not before? I don't seem to remember anything of this."_

_He gasps again as his eyes widened while seeing them leave. "I do."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Weeks after we reunited, they went to get Christmas supplies, and for some reason they never returned or came back home. We got increasingly worried, and then I got angry that they apparently left us, and then I found out about the car crash on TV. We understandably could not believe the results, and we had no idea where the orphanage was again after that..."_

_"__Um, actually according to classified info you apparently were there when this happened but had lost parts of your memory of them, that's what I heard so I wouldn't know for sure." Future Mikuru said sadly._

_"__I... I don't want to hear any more of this... can we go back big bro?" The sister cried._

_"__Yeah, I want to go back too." Kyon replied smiling sadly._

_"__As you wish." Mikuru whispered. She leads them to the back of the house to use her powers again and before long, they return home._

_.-.-.-._

Kyon and his sister check the place as well as their bed to see if they were truly back in their house before saying anything else. They check the clock and it says 1:30 am. They look out their room and see the cat sleeping on the table again, but they were too sleepy to even bother and he'd probably be just as pissed as they were if awoken.

"Okay then," Kyon sighed heavily, "that sure was a waste of time. Mikuru, why did you even take us—" He turned to see that she is nowhere to be found. "Mikuru? Where are you? Where'd ya go? Was it something I said?"

"You probably hurt her feelings and she left." The sister retorted.

"Why would that be it? Actually, that might be it, but how can she have left that quickly?"

"The lady's a fast runner, or can teleport I dunno..."

"Well, at least we're back to where we were before... now to get to sleep."

"You really are horrible."

"Shut up, I'm tired and want to sleep." He lies down and covers his head with a pillow, ignoring his sister for the time being.

More time passes by, as the two try to get back to slumber land while at the same time question what the point of that... thing was. Suddenly, some more noise was heard, only this time it was coming from the kitchen. The sister seemed to notice the noise and tried to alert her older brother. "Psst, hey, big bro, I think there's another noise coming from the kitchen!" She whisper yelled at him.

"It must be coming from the cat, just ignore him and he'll go away." He muffled from the pillow.

"Big bro you are lazy, what if there was someone trying to rob the place!?"

"Who would do that?"

"Oh boy, this food looks delicious, I sure am glad that no one is awake for me to take all of this, ho oh!" Some random voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Oh holy crap someone's breaking into our house!" Kyon quickly gets out of bed and rushes to the kitchen.

"Are you going to be all like 'why didn't you tell me' and all that?" The sister followed him too.

"What? No, I'll do that later..."

"Why?"

"Just cause."

.-.-.-.

When they arrive, they meet up with a familiar tall guy taking stuff from the fridge. He was wearing a red and white outfit and had shaggy brown hair. "Yummy, sure hope no one catches me in my act while I innocently take this." The guy said.

Kyon almost recognized him immediately. "You..."

He turns around. "Oh dear, it looks like I'm in deep trouble..." He pretended to act surprised.

"Itsuki, why the hell are you here? It's almost two in the morning!"

"Actually it is—"

"Beside the point, what do you want?"

"Well I'm glad you are awake, now we can move on to your next step."

"Next step, what next step?" The sister asked.

"Well, I am the ghost of Christmas Present after all, so it would make sense to help you out on this as a way to make up what I've done here by showing you what made you hate the holiday."

"...you set all this up, didn't you Itsuki?" Kyon glared at him.

"Come now, why would you blame me for something like that? I just want to help you guys. Follow me." He walks out of the house and the sister follows him, much to Kyon's dismay since he was going to shut the door on him. He crudely followed only because he didn't want his sis to get involved in anymore of this crap.

.-.-.-.

They go to the middle of the street where Itsuki tell them to walk on the road. Kyon of course was not happy. "Why are we here? I had to bring my flipping flippers in order to get out here without my feet getting cold! By the way I got you some too sis."

"Those are sandals."

"Who cares? Just put them on or—"

"Can you walk over here?" Itsuki asked again.

"Okay!" The sister walked over with Itsuki and then disappeared.

"Hey wait, don't leave me here!" Kyon runs over and gets to the invisible portal and finds himself in the same world, only time has seemed to stop and it's all a gray-ish blue.

.-.-.-.

"Where... are we?"

"You don't remember coming here for the first time and I showed you my powers?" Itsuki mentioned.

"You what?" Kyon's sister was shocked. "Aw, you sure are lucky; I want to see it too!"

"Of course little girl, when you're older."

"Aw..."

"Now, to show you why I came here along with you guys, come along now." Itsuki walks over to show us the place around.

Kyon and his sister look and see the many places that have been still. "Wow, man you sure have a lot of great friends." She smiled.

"Eh, not that many really." Kyon replied.

.-.-.-.

They eventually reach the school grounds where Kyon and Itsuki go to together. It looks isolate from the outside; they go inside and see the halls are deserted too... until they reach the SOS Brigade club room. "Whelp, here we are, come check what's inside here." Itsuki points out to them. He opens the door and the others see the club members and some other people hanging out and are having a Christmas party. "Recognize this?"

"Yeah, I do, it was when we had our Christmas Pot Party last year!" Kyon widened and made a small smile. "And I had fun that year too..."

"Do you remember why though? You're not the one who seems to enjoy these types of events, even from a certain Suzumiya Haruhi..."

"Well, I guess when I thought I was alone, I guess I started to miss all of this and the crazy adventures we had, and the party I was a bit skeptical at first, but I really came to enjoy it and we all had fun."

"I miss I could go to the party." Kyon's sister whined.

"Maybe when you're older, I think you'd be traumatized by this." He teased at her.

"Boo~"

"Well, I guess our time's up; let's get out of here so you guys can get your sleep." Itsuki checked the watch and lead them back to the invisible portal.

"But wait, what about the party, can't I see it again a little longer?" Kyon pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I thought you didn't want to be here. Even then, the portal would close soon so unless you want to stay here until Christmas morn without any sleep then I suggest you get a move on."

"Wow, way to put no pressure at all, huh?"

"Just remember, if you want to relieve the party again, you need to get your spirit back up... do you think you can do that?"

"Maybe, will the future one come too?"

"...Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 6)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_"__Well, I guess our time's up; let's get out of here so you guys can get your sleep." Itsuki checked the watch and lead them back to the invisible portal._

_"__But wait, what about the party, can't I see it again a little longer?" Kyon pleaded._

_"__I'm sorry but I thought you didn't want to be here. Even then, the portal would close soon so unless you want to stay here until Christmas morn without any sleep then I suggest you get a move on."_

_"__Wow, way to put no pressure at all, huh?"_

_"__Just remember, if you want to relieve the party again, you need to get your spirit back up... do you think you can do that?"_

_"__Maybe, will the future one come too?"_

_"__...Yeah."_

"Well, maybe if the future one is nice to me and doesn't show me anything bad..."

"But then how will you learn from your mistakes?"

"True, just take me back already!"

"Okay then."

.-.-.-.

Itsuki showed them the portal and took them back inside so they can go back home to get some sleep, time didn't pass at all so they could use the next couple of minutes to sleep sound... but Kyon just couldn't get to sleep.

His little sister had noticed this and went to poke his shoulder to check if he was alright. "Um, big bro, what seems to be the problem? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I can't sleep."

"I know that, but why aren't you?"

"Because since I know that there's going to be another ghost that'll just wake up out of the blue, so I guess there's no point for me to sleep and wait until three o' clock."

"But brother, isn't that kind of pushing it? I mean, what will you be doing during this time?"

"I'll just lie down and wait... I don't get sleepy easily so it should be no prob—" He falls asleep soon after.

"Yeah, not sleep my butt." She goes to sleep also.

Times passed on by as the sister heard the cat meowing from out the other side of the room. "Meow."

"Huh? Kitty usually doesn't meow in case there's danger around here..." She gets up and moves over to Kyon to shake him up so he can wake up and check it himself. "Hey Kyon, wake up, I think something is wrong, the cat is complaining and meowing."

"Sure Asahina-san, I'd love some tea." Kyon started sleep talking.

"Gosh you're useless, I'm going to have to do this myself aren't I?" She gets up and walks out to see what is wrong with the cat.

.-.-.-.

"Are you okay kitty?" The cat continues to meow at the window. She turns and sees some black figure coming through the window chanting some random words in a different language she cannot understand. Of course she gets a little spooked by this and rushes over to tell her older brother, but not without picking up the cat and taking him with her.

.-.-.-.

"BIG BROTHER, I THINK SOMEONE IS BREAKING INTO OUR HOUSE!" The sister slammed opens the door and yelled out so loud that Kyon startles and falls off of the bed in shock.

"Ow, what the hell are you yelling for!?" Kyon gets up in frustration.

"Didn't I already mention this!?"

"Sorry, but could you be any louder? And are you sure you weren't seeing things back there?"

"No, me and Mr. Kitty man really did see a shadow come out of the window and it opened it up and was crawling in and we really need to call the cops right now!"

"Sure it was not a bug?"

"You truly are the worst brother ever."

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to check it out."

.-.-.-.

Kyon walks over to get the phone from the kitchen when all of a sudden he comes across a random person in a black cloak floating in the air and is checking up on the phone in the kitchen... and Kyon's phone.

"Phones." The person uttered from her breath.

"Oh, so is she a phone thief?" The sister asked.

"Huh, I guess he is..." Kyon yawned. He then rubbed his eyes and looked closely at the figure... "Wait what the hell, is it stealing my phone!? Hey give it back you!"

"Here." 'It' throws the phone to him in casual fashion.

"Uh, thanks."

"Hey, before you call, let me ask something..." The sister interrupts. "Are you... the said ghost of Christmas Yet to come?"

"You mean future?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I am."

"You sound like a woman."

"That's because I am one."

"Oh."

"I need to take you to the future, in other words, show you the reality of what may become if you do not relish your Christmas spirits in time."

"Do I have a choice?" Kyon asked.

"No."

She waves her hands and with a magic wand transports them to a magic realm into an alternate world of which Kyon stopped believing and going with Haruhi's plans all together.

.-.-.-.

The world is a dark gray place, buildings have been crushed and demolished, the grass had been bare, and there was no one in sight whatsoever. When the gang looks up at the red cracked sky, they notice a giant blue monster destroying some stuff in sight.

"Why... why is this happening?" Kyon's sister asked sadly.

"Oh right," Kyon sighed. "I just remembered, Haruhi is apparently a god, she can take anything and get anything she wants, and if not then she'll destroy the world. I guess I have done just that then. Shame really."

"There's something else you should see..." The cloaked figure floated over to the center of the place where the two follow her and notice a small gravestone in the middle (along with a dug up hole underneath it), and it's covered in dust.

Kyon walks over and wipe off the dust... there he sees a name in a language that he can't seem to understand. "What- who- whose name is this exactly?"

The cloak replied. "Why... it's you."

"Huh?"

"It shows that you presumably died in the tragic event that had occurred sometime after the 'Christmas party' happened. Guess that's what you get for messing with the goddess."

"Wait, I can't just leave it like this, no matter how much of a pain in the ass she may be... she's still a person and it's not just her, but everyone else! I don't want them to have their Christmases ruined because of that and that's why they did this... they wanted me to realize that. So, if you could just give me another chance, I'll try... to make things right... for all of them... my friends, my sister, and even Haruhi. So, please Yuki!"

"...How nice, I'm proud of you, that you actually changed during the course of this adventure... but sadly that isn't enough, you're going to die anyway." She then pushes him down the hole containing lava.


	7. Chapter 7

The Melancholy of Christmas Carols(Part 7)

**Haruhi Suzumiya is written by Nagaru Tanigawa andillustrated by Noizi Io. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_"There's something else you should see..." The cloaked figure floated over to the center of the place where the two follow her and notice a small gravestone in the middle (along with a dug up hole underneath it), and it's covered in dust._

_Kyon walks over and wipe off the dust... there he sees a name in a language that he can't seem to understand. "What- who- whose name is this exactly?"_

_The cloak replied. "Why... it's you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It shows that you presumably died in the tragic event that had occurred sometime after the 'Christmas party' happened. Guess that's what you get for messing with the goddess."_

_"Wait, I can't just leave it like this, no matter how much of a pain in the ass she may be... she's still a person and it's not just her, but everyone else! I don't want them to have their Christmases ruined because of that and that's why they did this... they wanted me to realize that. So, if you could just give me another chance, I'll try... to make things right... for all of them... my friends, my sister, and even Haruhi. So, please Yuki!"_

_"...How nice, I'm proud of you, that you actually changed during the course of this adventure... but sadly that isn't enough, you're going to die anyway." She then pushes him down the hole containing lava._

Kyon begins to fall down toward the lava while her sister starts screaming for him. He grabs a side/edge and slips a little bit still, but manages to grab and hang on to it for a short period. He then looks up with an angry expression on his face. "Why would you do this to me?" He asked.

"I have my reasons."

"You're not Miss Yuki Nagato are you?"

"No, I am the solution, and I am here to collect some results."

"Get my brother back up now!" His sister retorted.

"I don't think so, I need to kill him to get some results from our system, to see if it will affect the past and screw up the future ever further..." She takes off her cloak and it is then revealed to be Ryuoko Asakura. "...so please stay out of this little one."

"Whoa, who are you?"

"Like I said, I am the solution."

"She's a demon, a monster sis; you should get out of there before it's too late!" Kyon called out to her.

"My my, aren't you annoying?" Her eyes glow a different color as she lifts him up with psychic powers and lifts a cage out of lava to throw him into.

"Big bro?" Kyon's sister turned nervously.

"You know, there is an option to go back, you can still leave alive and celebrate Christmas with all of your friends." Asakura assured them. "I can make you a portal if you want, all you gots to do is leave your brother behind."

"But... what about him?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about him, and then again, why would you? Why after all that hardship and trouble he put you through I think it would be reasonable for you to just give him that of what he so deserves, wouldn't you think?"

"You know what... you're right, I do think he deserves comeuppance... but he's already gotten enough karma biting him!" The little sister pushes Ryouko out of the way and jumps on to the cage where Kyon is still in. She reaches over to try and unlock the gate and set him free.

"Sis what are you doing? You need to get out of here; it's far too dangerous for you!" Kyon advised against the idea.

"I know I could, but you're the closest to family that I have and I don't want to lose you too!"

"Sister, thank you so much for not abandoning your older stupider brother..."

"You shall regret those words..." Ryouko said darkly, "...and for that foolish choice, I will simply have to rid you both." She moves her hand down and the cage slowly lowers into the lava. "And now, you die."

Kyon and his sister brace for impact, when suddenly...

"Not so fast Ryouko Asakara." Another figure comes out from the [background] and kicks Ryouko to lose concentration on the cage (which makes it temporarily stop). She then goes over to Kyon and uses her magic to open it so they could escape. "Hurry up and get out of here, there isn't much time!"

"Whoa, are you...?" Kyon's sister was shocked.

"Yes, it's her, the _real_ Yuki Nagato!" Kyon replied happily.

"Oh, so cool, awesome!"

"But wait; are you the real Ghost of Christmas Future?

"Yeah, now get out of here before you lose time!" Yuki replied.

Kyon smiled and nodded. He climbs out of the cage along with his sister to avoid touching the lava. She latches onto him so he could jump over and reach the lands safely. They get up and notice Ryouko and Yuki are still fighting with each other. Ryouko turns over and snaps her fingers, causing the ground to shake and cause some mutant like zombies to come out of it and start to chase the two.

"Get them!" She shouted.

"Hurry sis, let's get out of here!" Kyon grabs his sister's hand and makes a dash for it.

"But wait, what about that Yuki fellow?"

"Didn't you hear what she said? She said we should get out of here as quick as possible and that she would take care of this... trust me, I believe in her."

"Oh big bro..."

"Don't let them get awa—" Ryouko exclaims but gets hit by Yuki before she could finish her sentence.

'_Shoot, I don't know if we'll make it.' _Kyon thought as the ground starts to shake and fall apart. Just then, he notices the portal coming from the other side, they had to go on a faster transportation or they might suffer... thankfully and luckily he manages to spot a motorcycle right away and puts the sister on top of it and then taking the front seat to drive. He tries getting the runner to start but it doesn't work, he noticed the ground coming closer and prays for lady luck along with his sister. He then gets the runner starting and drives off. It was close, but they eventually manage to drive through to the portal in time before falling down.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was walking outside trying to get some last tiny details down for the party in a few more days, when suddenly she notices Itsuki and Mikuru walking by. They also notice and wave to her. "Hey Haruhi, how's is going?" Itsuki greeted happily. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep... must finish preparations... for pot... party..." Haruhi replied slowly.

"Oh my, you don't look so good, perhaps you should get some rest?" Mikuru asked.

"Well maybe it would be quicker if that big jerk had just—"

Suddenly a portal was heard, when the three look up, they see a blue thing open up in the sky and out pops Kyon and his sister falling down from it. Speaking of which... "Ouch, that really hurt." Kyon's sister mumbled.

"Yeah, but at least we're back home now." Kyon sighed.

"Oh, it's you." Haruhi retorted. "What the hell were you doing out here?"

"I could say the same for you!"

"Unlike you, I'm actually trying to get my party working, what about you!?"

"Wow, do you really care about that that much?" Kyon looked down at the stuff she had in her bags. But before he could say anymore, some more black things popped out from the portal and started to mutate into a giant monstrous blob.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?"

"It looks like something from above!" Itsuki said. "But it also seems like we're all too tired for our own reasons so if we try to fight back..."

It lunges in for an attack, Kyon without thinking runs over to where the others are, stands in front of them and shouts: "I will not let them take away my sister and my friends!" As the black stuff went to him, along came a light that penetrated them all into oblivion.

There, an angel shows up in an angelic form and tells him: "Congratulations, you have passed the test and showed that you truly really do care for Christmas and others. I wish you all a very happy holiday to all of you." She then disappears and Yuki shows up once more to ask if she missed anything.

"No, not really, except that we saw an angel that saved us and preached us." Mikuru replied. The others giggled in embarrassment.

"So, uh, do you want to still fix up the holiday?" Kyon asked politely.

"...Of course I do, but I'm still so very tired to do anything!" Haruhi muttered.

"You know, if ya want we could help you get stuff ready... me included."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago... can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure thing, but only if you pay for all the stuff that we get from now on... oh and pay for lunch, and for costumes, and your sister gets to come over too."

"What, why? She's—"

"No questions asked."

"Alright, guess that'll make up for the troubles I caused for..."

"Yeah, serves you right big brother, hooray I get to go!" Kyon's sister cheered.

Haruhi made a feint smile, she then faints, and the others decide to take care of the shopping stuff for her... on another day when they were all refreshed and ready.

Surely this would be their best Christmas yet.

**The End, happy holidays~**


End file.
